1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for automated orientation and measurement of a workpiece, and more particularly concerns a system and method for automated identification, measurement, and radial orientation of rotary members such as motor vehicle wheels for automated processing or manufacturing operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicle wheels typically have a central hub for mounting to an axle of the motor vehicle, a rim portion for mounting of a tire, and a spoke section connecting the rim portion to the hub. Lug holes are typically displaced radially outwardly from a central bore of the hub for receiving threaded lugs for mounting of the wheel to the axle of the vehicle, sockets are formed on the hub for nuts to be placed on the threaded lugs, and each wheel typically has a hole through the rim portion for a valve stem of a tire to be mounted on the rim of the wheel.
Production of motor vehicle wheels and processing of after-market customized wheels for motor vehicles is ideally automated for maximum mass production efficiency. Apparatus exists for drilling lug holes and valve stem holes for motor vehicles, including mechanisms for gripping and stabilizing motor vehicle wheel workpieces for accurate and consistent drilling, but drill hole locations can vary widely for various wheel styles and dimensions. However, the multiplicity of diverse styles, configurations and dimensions of such motor vehicle wheels that are available typically requires that an automated assembly line be set up to handle and batch process one specific type of wheel at a time, in turn requiring adjustments and possible retooling of assembly lines to accommodate processing or manufacture of a variety of wheels, resulting in considerable down time for such manufacturing and processing adjustments to be made. Manual identification, measurement and orientation of motor vehicle wheel workpieces for processing or manufacturing operations can be time consuming, subjective, and therefore subject to human error. It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for automated orientation, measurement and identification of motor vehicle wheel workpieces for further processing and manufacturing operations to be performed on the motor vehicle wheel workpieces. The present invention meets these and other needs.